Currently, online and mobile banking provides financial institution customers the ability to access account information such as account balances, transfer information, recurring payment information and the like via personal computers or other computing devices capable of connecting with the financial institution servers over the Internet. However, customers could often use account information in situations where a conventional computing device is unavailable or does not have access to the Internet. Even in circumstances where conventional computing devices such as personal or laptop computers are available, it may be more convenient for a customer to use another device such as a web-enabled television to access account information if possible.
Furthermore, customers increasingly appreciate communication of desired information as quickly as possible. For example, a customer watching a television show who desires to know his or her checking account balance has several avenues for learning the balance including booting a laptop computer, waiting for the laptop computer to resolve a connection to the customer's wireless router for connecting to the Internet. Once the laptop has connected to the Internet, the customer must start a web browser and navigate to the financial institution's website. Thereafter, the customer must go through the authentication process, which typically requires entry of a username and a password. Some financial institutions use different systems for additional security such as a web-based authentication system, for example SiteKey® or the like, which provides additional layers of mutual authentication between the customer and the financial institution's servers as discussed in further detail below. Once the user is fully authenticated and a secure transaction portal is established providing security around communicated information, the financial institution server communicates the information desired by the customer who reads the information on the laptop. Such a process can take several minutes, and in fact, depending on various factors could take ten or fifteen minutes. A system requiring such a waiting period fails to satisfy a customer needing immediate communication of account information.
Therefore, a need exists to develop methods, systems, computer program products and the like which provide for re-authentication of a user using common web-enabled devices such as web-enabled televisions, set-top boxes, gaming consoles and the like based on locally stored user profiles.